


Of Kittens and Fallen Leaves

by Tiffsyyy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 6k of flufff, Fluff, M/M, cat cafe owner wonwoo, josh is mentioned for one scene but i might have a spin off for him so watch out for that, lots of fluff, nurse jun, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffsyyy/pseuds/Tiffsyyy
Summary: This Wonwoo... Was endearing. He could count the individual lashes that shadowed his eyes. He could smell the coffee scent coming from Wonwoo. How his lips were forming a little smile as he slept peacefully. Junhui almost wanted to stop time, so this moment can last forever. Unconsciously, his hand went up to caress Wonwoo's cheeks.-working late one night, junhui was about to clock off when  a man by the name of wonwoo comes in with a big scratch on his arm. to thank junhui for helping him despite it being so late, wonwoo invites him for dinner at an oxbone soup placea story of love  at first sight with a happy ending





	Of Kittens and Fallen Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i have returned! i do hope you enjoy this fic as i've worked really hard on it. first and foremost, i'd like to thank @littlenonu on twt for helping me ❤❤❤ 
> 
> anyways, guys, please do comment your opinions. thank you

It was rush hour in the emergency room– Lunar New Year's and plenty of stupidity to go by. Of course Junhui had to stay over time. He was the only non-resident staff at the moment who applied for his New Year's break a week too late.

 

Amongst the injuries he's seen so far are mostly result from carelessness while playing firecrackers and such. Some came in with severe injuries due to car accidents– he sympathized with those because he knew they just wanted to go home and meet their family. It was a rainy night too, too unfortunate that this year's celebration had to be disturbed by such a gloomy weather.

 

It was even gloomier in the emergency room.

 

Junhui wasn't a doctor– he was a nurse, a certified one. He was also the most senior nurse available to date. The head nurse had already logged off to celebrate New Year's with her husband yesterday. So it wasn't a surprise when he was running around, assisting inexperienced nurses-in-training and telling them what to do. It didn't help that his Korean wasn't all that good either. But he knew the terms by hard so it wasn't all too bad and when he couldn't explain anymore, he did it himself.

 

Finally, at around 1am, the emergency room was quieter, with the exception of snores coming from patients staying the night and their caretakers— the nightshifts' batch of nurses and doctors will care for them. He didn't realize that he'd worked the entire first day of lunar New Year's until that moment and it was almost as if the realization had dropped bricks on him because he suddenly felt hungry, dizzy and tired all at once. He knew it was because of the lack of food he had today. For lunch and dinner, he only ate a few bites of sandwiches. He headed to the cafeteria, completely washed out for the day.

 

At the quiet cafeteria, he got whatever food that was left–burgers, sandwiches, etc– and piled up. He let the hungry monster within him loose as he wolfed down the food. Yeah. He was hungry. His next stop was to clock out and go home and sleep for the next 48 hours like he always does on his off days.

 

After he threw away the mountain of wrappers, he walked back to the lobby, physically and mentally more than ready to clock out and go home.

 

But there was a man in the lobby, leaning over the information counter, clutching his arm. It looked like the arm hurt. Junhui was good at that– seeing what hurts on someone

 

There was of course no one at the information counter. So why is the man still leaning there?

 

It was 1:15am and he was debating whether to be a good Samaritan and help the man or quietly slip out of the hospital.

 

Fuck it. His mother didn't instil all those virtues in him for nothing

 

"Hello, sir, what seemed to be the problem?"

 

The man–dear Lord, the man— turned around, winced as his arm lightly bumped against the counter.

 

"I–I have a very bad infection." He replied, holding up his arm. The infected area, it seems, was covered with a white towel. There were blood stains on the towel.

 

"That does look bad. What happened?"

 

"My cat scratched me yesterday... A little too deep. I disturbed her... Um, kittens?"

 

"Ah... Okay. Give me your name, number and..."

 

Junhui held up the registration form and started writing down the man's particulars. Name; Jeon Wonwoo.

 

Once done, Junhui guided him to a booth and racked out the first aid box.

 

"This might hurt so hold on, ok? Hold me if you need to"

 

"Okay"

 

And Junhui started peeling back the towel. Some of it's threads stuck on to the wound. Wonwoo hissed. The cut stretched from Wonwoo's mid-arm area to his wrist. It was bad. Bad for a cat's scratch. Definitely infected. Almost gory

 

"Are you sure this was just a cat's scratch?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

Junhui took out a few cotton balls and antiseptic.

 

"How did it get this bad?" Junhui asked as he tipped the liquid onto the cotton while holding it with a tweezer

 

"I thought it was just a cut" was it's short response. Junhui let out a breathy laugh

 

"Well, sometimes, 'just a cut' doesn't cut out, does it?" Junhui said, grinning now. Although Wonwoo was holding in the pain, he too let out a shaky laugh.

 

"Stop"

 

"The treatment or the joke?"

 

"Mm"

 

Wonwoo winced in pain again as Junhui dabbed at the big wound. The would looked cleaned but was definitely infected already. He put extra care on the areas near the wrist. Wonwoo held on to Junhui's thigh.

 

"Why didn't you come to get it treated immediately? Any longer and you could have lost an arm"

 

"I don't usually get scratches this big from my.. cat. They're usually small ones which I could just wash off and be fine with it"

 

"Yes, well, this clearly isn't a small scratch, is it?"

 

Junhui did the rest of the treatment, silently fretting over Wonwoo's arm. Cleaning, antibiotics, wrapping it up.

 

"Thanks" Wonwoo had said when Junhui was preparing the clothing. "It's late and I know you were just going home. But thanks for healing me"

 

Junhui laughed again–Wonwoo made him laugh a lot— "how'd you know I was going home? Also, healing is a tad bit of a stretch. I just treated you. Healing would be if you had really bad disease and I somehow give you the right prescription to magically make you healthy again"

 

"Well, you did save me from losing and arm. Also, I saw you clock out"

 

"Oh"

 

"Can you give me your number? I could treat you to lunch or dinner as thanks for treating my wounds" Wonwoo said with a short grin in his voice

 

Junhui was clearing up the first aid stuff now. "Look who's making the puns now"

 

"So number?"

 

"Yeah, sure. Maybe in a week's time, though. I have reservations for a forty-eight-hour-date with my bed" Junhui giggled. "I'm Junhui, by the way. I don't think I've introduced myself"

 

"I'm Wonwoo, then"

 

"I know. I filled your forms"

 

Junhui sent Wonwoo to the payment counter, but not before he gave Wonwoo his number. Not before Wonwoo gave him a half-hug.

 

"We'll meet again soon?"

 

"Yep"

 

Wonwoo left the doors of the hospital, carrying a bag of bandages and antibiotics. But he didn't leave before he took a glance at Junhui. Junhui gave him a reassuring smile. Wonwoo waved and left.

 

That night, when Junhui got home, he fell dead asleep. But instead of the usual dreamless night, he dreamed of cats and scratches. He also dreamed of Autumn, his favourite season. He wondered why he felt such warmth in his heart on that particular night

 

—

 

Sure enough, a week later, when Junhui was sure he had forgotten about Wonwoo and his pure beaut, he got a text from a random person, asking him if he was Junhui.

 

It was Wonwoo.

 

Before replying to the message, Junhui quickly saved Wonwoo's number. He had to resist adding a heart after Wonwoo's name but instead put a cat there.

 

Wonwoo[7:30pm]: hey... Is this Junhui?

Junhui [7:35✓]: Wonwoo, right?

Wonwoo[7:36]: Yes. When are you free this week?

Junhui [7:36✓]: Thursday, I suppose. I have  a full day tomorrow... Friday or Saturday is fine too

Wonwoo[7:38]: ah. Can I invite you out on Saturday night, then? To thank you for the other day

Junhui[7:38✓]: Sure! Where are you planning?

Wonwoo[7:40]: I was gonna ask you what's your favorite food is first

Junhui [7:40✓]: well, I do like oxbone soup. Weather's been cold lately

Wonwoo[7:41]: oh! I know a good place. Do you know that one oldest oxbone shop near the Jongno academy place?

Junhui [7:42✓]:???

Wonwoo[7:42]: Wait, I'll send the location

_Wonwoo has sent a location_

Wonwoo[7:45]: This place

Junhui [7:47✓]: Ah..okok. I can go

Wonwoo[7:47]: 6pm?

Junhui [7:47✓]: Sure!

 

Junhui was glad Wonwoo couldn't see him right now for he was quite flustered. Junhui had realized–quite hard– that he had an teeny tiny infatuation for the man. And now he had a date with him on Saturday– if you could call it a date.  His phone chimed again

 

Wonwoo [7:49✓]: Wear something nice, yes? Your nurse's scrubs are cute and all but your face is worth something nicer

 

He slowly buried his face in his blankets, imagining himself to be letting out steam from his embarrassment. Was Wonwoo _flirting_? Junhui didn't know how to respond. He's only met wonwoo once but why is his heart beating like this?

 

Ah. He _liked_ Wonwoo

 

The next day, when he walked into his early morning shift, a lot of people commented on how happy he looked. And it was true– he did feel happy. Excited. Giddy. He decided that he will smile at all the patients and be patient with those who he will usually nag at.

 

Now that he had a proper thing to look forward to on Saturday, he felt like the week went by too slow. But he held on. Wednesday... The Thursday 24-Hour Pass Out... Half day on Friday...

 

Saturday.

 

Saturday in it's biggest glory.

 

Junhui couldn't be more excited. He decided to go casual–some jeans and fluffy sweater– but it's a little cold today so he grabs a coat. He heads out, ready.

 

—

 

Wonwoo was nervous for no proper reason at all. He never believed in love at first sight so to say he fell in love at first sight was a stretch but his heart had already defied it all. That's why he was here, waiting for Junhui at a ox bone soup place– the least suitable place for a "first date" (will this count as a first date? He doesn't know). Of course, both of them were gonna get to know each other better over dinner but it still doesn't beat down the insecure piece of his brain, telling him that this will be the last time he meets Junhui. Maybe. He doesn't know.

 

He's nervous.

 

A chime comes from his phone placed screen down on the table.

 

 _I'm here_ 😄

 _where are you_?😮

 

He  momentarily smiled at the cute use of emojis before he  realized what the messages said. His eyes dart to the entrance. His heart leapt. Oh.

 

Junhui stood there, looking at his phone and back up to scan the shop. Wonwoo nearly wanted to shrink just so he doesn't spot him but it's too late and their eyes meet.

 

"Wonwoo!" Junhui called as he rushed over. Wonwoo's single living memory of Junhui was him in nurse's scrubs but seeing him in jeans. _Jeans_. And that fluffy sweater. Was it pink? Coral? Wonwoo couldn't tell. Junhui had begun talking.

 

"Have you ordered?" Junhui asked, a little bit of accent peeking out. Satoori?

 

"I–uh.. no I haven't" Wonwoo replied. Why is his mind cloudy? "What would you like to have?"

 

"Umm.... Why not we call the owner for recommendations?"

 

"Okay" because he didn't want to think either. He just wanted to soak up the beauty that is Junhui. Junhui called over the store owner and started asking. Wonwoo half-listened and half-gazed at the crease in Junhui's forehead as he concentrated while listening to the aunty talking.

 

"Alright then. I'll have set A, thanks. What about you Wonwoo?"

 

"I'll have set A too." Wonwoo said. Then, quietly, he muttered "set B has seafood..."

 

Once the aunty was gone, Junhui turned to Wonwoo, eyes curious.

 

"Do you not like seafood?" Junhui asked. Ah. Junhui heard his self monologue

 

"Nah. Allergies"

 

"Ah I see"

 

There it was. The little lilt in the words again.

 

"Where are you from? Your home town, I mean. Your satoori is kinda thick at times"

 

"Oh I'm from China. Is my accent really that thick? I've been living in Seoul for 4 years already but accent is still thick, huh?"

 

"Really? You don't seem like  you're from China. Your Korean is good, just the accent"

 

"Yeah I've been here for four years. I moved here after I finished my first nursing degree."

 

"I see. Was that why you were so concentrated when the aunty was explaining the foods?"

 

"Yeah, I kinda couldn't understand her" Junhui giggled. Wonwoo giggled with him but his heart was beating to the sound of Junhui's laughter. Ah. Wonwoo was whipped

 

It took a while but the food finally arrived. It smelled delicious. Junhui took some photos beforehand and both of the  finally ate. Besides the sound of cooking from the kitchen, both of them ate in silence. Junhui requested for more chilli.

 

"Spicy food enthusiast, huh?" Wonwoo joked when he saw how much chilli was being added to the latter's soup. Junhui, sucking up his noodles, gave a grin that can only be called as shit-eating

 

"I'm from Shenzhen but I mostly grew up eating Sichuan meals because my mum always cooked them. Spicy is my second nature already"

 

"Wow"

 

"What about you, Wonwoo? Where were you from?"

 

"I'm from changwon, moved to Seoul to attend uni"

 

"What do you do? As an occupation?"

 

"Why'd you ask?" Wonwoo asked back. From where Wonwoo sat, the old florescent lights of the shop was bouncing off Junhui's skin, as if they were playing hopscotch. Junhui was beautiful.

 

"Curious"

 

"I.. I own a cat cafe" Wonwoo said. He rubbed his neck awkwardly and looked away.

 

"Really?" Junhui asked– with full enthusiasm in his voice. Wonwoo looked back at Junhui. Junhui's eyes were sparkling, his lips stretched into a big smile "I love cats!"

 

Then, Junhui's excited face turned into a small frown. (Wonwoo wanted to squish–) "was that how you got your scratch? From your kitties?"

 

"Nah. My cats are all tamed and domesticated. I was trying to save a stray cat behind the shop and it scratched me. It got away" Wonwoo replied. He remembered that day. When he had gotten off work and was locking up and heard desperate meows from the small but deep drain next to the dumpster. Poor thing. It must've been aiming for the dumpster but got the drain instead. Wonwoo saved it, but the moment he wanted to bring it in with him to treat it's wounds, the cat scratched him and ran away

 

Wonwoo pulled himself out of his flashback to focus on Junhui again.

 

"Wow! I would like to visit your cat cafe one day" Junhui said

 

"Will be welcoming you"

 

"Oh right! Speaking of wounds, how is yours? You properly changed the dressing right?"

 

Wonwoo kept silent. He needed to change the dressing? Oh boy. He didn't know and he didn't. He shuffled and kept his arms below the table

 

"Um.. I need to change the dressing?"

 

"Je- Wonwoo! Don't tell me you didn't change the bandage! Your wound could get worse!"

 

"Um... I changed it once... On Monday"

 

"That can't do! You need to change everyday. Did you air it out?"

 

"Uh..."

 

Junhui pinched his nose bridge and sighed, clearly stressed. While Wonwoo found it cute, he also felt guilty. (So this is what it feel like o have someone fussing over you)

 

"Let me see" Junhui said

 

"Huh?"

 

"Your arm. Let me see"

 

Wonwoo hesitantly held out his healing arm. Junhui held it gently, examining it

 

"It should be fine but... After we're done with dinner, you should come over to my place. Let me help you change your bandage. I'm sure I have some at home"

 

Wonwoo's eyes widened. Junhui's home? Go there? No way–

 

"No, no, I can't! I'll be disturbing you. And... I'll owe you again"

 

"As I've said once before. I'm doing this willingly. As a friend."

 

Wonwoo's heart thumped hard.  He awkwardly took back his arm. Junhui was a bit surprised but let go "Oh alright then."

 

Junhui nodded, smiled and continued eating

 

Finally, their food finished and wonwoo paid for the meal. Junhui waited for him outside. When Wonwoo joined him, they fell into step together.

 

"I live just a train's trip over, don't worry."

 

"Mm"

 

—

 

Junhui unlocked the door of his apartment and welcomed wonwoo in. He tossed the keys on the dining table.

 

"Have a seat. I'll go get the bandages. If you feel thirsty, there's juice in the fridge. I'm going to go find the first aid box"

 

"Okay"

 

"You live alone, huh?" Wonwoo said as he sat down

 

"Well the pay of a nurse is enough to cover the minimum costs of this flat unit. It's in the cheaper part of town so" Junhui replied from another room

 

Junhui's flat was pretty simple and it seems that the entire ground floor was Junhui's. From where he sat, he could see the kitchen that was pretty spotless and (barely) the bedroom which he saw that the bed were pretty unmade, which would make sense since Junhui was rarely home and only here to sleep, probably. The arrangements of the furnitures from the front door to the bedroom seemed to be systematic– it provided a wide walking path directly to the bed. This must be for days when Junhui just wanted to collapse after many work shifts. A work of a nurse isn't easy.

 

"Wonwoo!" Junhui exclaimed as he skipped(jog? Hopped?) into the living room again. He was holding a roll of bandages and some other things. "Sorry it took too long. It's been a while since I busted out the first aid box. I forgot where I kept it"

 

"It's alright. I wasn't in a rush anyway" Wonwoo replied. Junhui at down next to him.

 

"Mm ok. Wonwoo, can you give me your arm?" Junhui asked. Wonwoo held out his arm. Junhui began by undoing the current bandage which– to say the least– looked a bit bad. When he got to the layer where it needed to be peeled off the skin, Wonwoo nearly snatched back his arm. The bandage were stuck. That most definitely did not happen when he changed the dressings once before. Hurt, yes. Stuck, _no_

 

"Wonwoo, did this happen last time?" Junhui asked while he was concentrated on getting the bandage off in the most gentle way possible.

 

"No?"

 

"Then I have good news, my dear friend–" Wonwoo sucked in a sharp breath from the pain and the anticipation. "–and that is you are healing quite well as I can see that it's scabbing already. I take it you took the antibiotics given? Please say yes"

 

"Yes" Wonwoo replied with a little too much pride. "I did" he continued with a little humbled this time.

 

"But the bad news is, since you didn't really take care of it properly, it's scabbing up weird. This is now how it's supposed to be"

 

Wonwoo literally had to suck in the pain and held onto Junhui's knew. Junhui's jean-ed thigh. It didn't take any longer and soon, the final bit of bandage he been peeled (ripped) off.

 

"Then I suppose you won't need the new bandage cause you need to air it out." Junhui commented

 

"But I have work on Monday.. I can't show up at the cafe with a long scratch on my arm."

 

"Wear long sleeves with cotton material"

 

"Ah, alright then"

 

Both of then sat in momentary silence as they didn't have anything to say. Wonwoo enjoyed the split second silence, holding onto the feeling of having Junhui be his side.

 

"I think... I think it's very noble." Junhui said. He was fiddling with his fingers and wasn't making eye contact with Wonwoo. He wasn't sure if it was the effect of the light but he could see a tinge of pink starting at Junhui's neck and ears.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Ho-How you got hurt just for a cat you've never seen. That's like protecting a stranger"

 

"Thank you. I take pride in helping animals, especially cats. I try my best for dogs but since I'm afraid of dogs, I can't do much. What I can't do, I do it to the cats." Wonwoo stopped to breathe. "Giving them a shelter, providing food, safety, daily companionship, love. All that. If I could achieve that. Then I have no regrets"

 

While talking, Wonwoo couldn't help but tear up a bit. He could remember all the cats he had, that he loved. Fluffy, Tiny, Tooty, Crooky. He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

"Wow."

 

Wonwoo, slightly embarrassed to be crying now, took out his phone and pretended to look at that time.

 

"Well, it's quite late now so I better get going" Wonwoo said as he was getting up. Junhui stood up with him and accompanied him to the door "thanks for having me and thanks for, um, helping me again

 

"Anytime. Remember to watch out for your cut, okay? It would be dangerous to get it infected"

 

"I will. Bye bye"

 

"Bye bye"

 

—

After that, they returned to their normal lives. Junhui still chats with Wonwoo, sending each other cat pictures. Whenever Junhui felt tired from a day, he would chat with Wonwoo until he felt better. They had slowly bonded. They have surprisingly a lot in common. Same age, interest, (almost) the same tastes. Junhui felt his heart, cheeks and mind warm up everytime Wonwoo would compliment his work as a nurse.

 

Some days after the dinner, Junhui actually asked Wonwoo about his cafe, when it opened and when was it emptiest. He wanted to relax with cats.

 

Wonwoo[5:35pm ✓]:  It opens at 10am. Usually busiest during late afternoon, around 2-4. But if you want an empty cafe, you can come after closing time. I'll let you in.

 

Junhui [5:38pm✓]: oh, yea, you own the cafe right?

 

Wonwoo[5:39pm✓]: yep

 

Junhui [5:40pm✓]: when's the closing time?

 

Wonwoo[5:40pm✓]: 10:30pm

 

Junhui [5:42pm✓]: I'll see when I'm free.

 

Wonwoo[5:43pm✓]: alright

 

Junhui smiled widely. He can't believe was going to kill two birds with one stone; seeing wonwoo and seeing cats. He gotta find a free time though.

 

—

 

Unfortunately for Junhui, that week, he had a four day shift with a twelve hours rest in between day 2 and 3. Curse the hospital. It just so happens that the hospital he works at is 1) a public hospital 2) in the centre of the city. So whatever accident or people coming in for sicknesses, it all came to them. He was the nurse in charge of the yellow zone. Which occasionally frustrates him but he does love his job. There's a pro and cons to every job and Junhui just couldn't fight that

 

The first two days of the shift was okay. He has done 48 hour shifts so many times that he was used to it. But then the third day took toll on him and finally when on the fourth day he was done, he was half dead. If he kept count, he was sure he helped over 100 patients but he wouldn't be sure. Everyone who was over with their shifts pulled their butts out of the yellow zone, passing by the next shift's group. Junhui was carpooling a friend so he went down to the basement parking.

 

"Hi, Junhui" Joshua, the person he's carpooling, greeted. Joshua was a  new resident nurse who'd just started last month so by ranking, Junhui was his sunbae. However, Joshua was older than him by age so both of them just pushed aside formalities instead. They got along pretty well as their sense of humor and taste in music were pretty similar. Joshua also worked in the yellow zone so Junhui pretty much saw Joshua everyday.

 

Now, despite Junhui living in Korea for four years already, he still retained his China Visa. Due to that, he couldn't get a driving license. He didn't mind though; he didn't mind taking the trains but on certain days like today when he was tired, he low-key wished he had a driving license. Thank God for Joshua though.

 

Both of them got into Joshua's car, melting into the seat the moment they sat. They were tired. Joshua started the engine.

 

"You have my address right? I sent it to you yesterday night" Junhui said

 

"Yes."

 

"Okay"

 

Soon, they were on the road. The night stood still as they speed through the empty road. It was almost 2am.

 

"So what do you plan on doing during your off days?" Joshua asked

 

"Sleep, like always" Junhui replied

 

"Mm sounds nice. I have a date the day after tomorrow. I'm excited"

 

Junhui leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He was reminded of Wonwoo and their "date" to the oxbone soup place. "Must be nice, huh"

 

"Yeah"

 

The more Junhui thought of Wonwoo, the !ore he felt like he was forgetting something. What was it? Junhui thought long and hard, digging up his sleep-deprived brain. Then it clicked. The cat cafe

 

"I might just visit a cat cafe I've been meaning to go"

 

"There's a cat cafe in Seoul?"

 

"Yes, my friend's the owner" Junhui's heart did little hops when he thought of Wonwoo. He really liked Wonwoo, huh?

 

"Hmm tell me if it's nice. If my date goes well, I might take them there for a second date"

 

"Ah so it's your first date?"

 

"Well, it's a blind date. My old college friend set us up"

 

"I see"

 

"You seem tired, Jun. Take a nap. I'll wake you up when we reach there"

 

"Okay"

 

—

 

Wonwoo flipped the sign, washed from the day. Today was significantly busier than usual. Good for business, stressful for Wonwoo. He mostly worked alone, only having a few part time workers and volunteers to help him. Most of them would leave him before 7pm, thus leaving the 8-10pm's decently small crowd for him to handle. It was tiring but seeing the happy faces of customers playing with the cats and seeing the cats get the love and attention they deserved– he felt accomplished.

 

He grabbed the broom and started sweeping away crumbs and cat fur lingering on the tiled floor. When he first got the cafe's license, the first thing he did was crack away at the wooden floors. Before it had become his cafe, it was a boutique for wedding dresses. Wonwoo had disliked the wood, seeing it as distasteful for cats and had renovated the shop lot.

 

Once the floor was clean, he went to the back to check on all the cats. As of current, the cafe had 50 cats and he himself was fostering 10 kittens. Won's P(r)aw(n)s  worked closely with the local adoption centre where if anyone who came to the cafe grew close to a certain cat and wanted to adopt it, they could. Any adoption papers were done by the adoption centre while Wonwoo only had to get the cats to be happy and healthy.

 

After everything was spick and span, Wonwoo just sat down on one of the cozy couches and rested. Thoughts of a certain nurse flooded his mind and he smiled. He wondered what he was doing now.

 

He absent-mindedly lifted his arm and let the loose sleeve fall back. The scratch was definitely healing and he was using the ointment given. He touched the long scab and thought of the cat who caused it. He still felt guilty that he couldn't help the cat but Wonwoo knew that not all cats can be domesticated.

  


—

 

After sleeping for fifteen hours, Junhui woke up sluggishly. His face felt swollen, just like he usually felt after a long, long, shift. He got out of bed, stumbled to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He looked up at the mirror and saw how dishevelled he was. Warm brown hair sticking out in awkward places and literal bags under his eyes. He grabbed at his face wash and started washing his face, in hopes that he could wash the tiredness away

 

After doing his usual "morning" routine (teeth brushing, bathing, etc), he went to his kitchen. He glanced at the digital clock on the wall, gleaming it's time proudly. It read 6:45pm. Junhui sighed and got out the beef and ham slices he bought last week. He didn't eat for a whole day already, so might as well go ham(get it? Ham?) on his dinner. Then, he rummaged his vege box for some lettuce but he couldn't find any. Ah. Just meat is is then.

 

He did his favorite Sichuan-style stir fry beef. His recipe was taken from his mum. Growing up, he's always liked spicy food and the crave of spice tingles had only gotten stronger after moving to Korea. Thank goodness for phone communication that he could get the recipe for his favorite dish from his mom. It took a lot of trials before he could properly cook it. But with every failure, he learnt.

 

Once the meat was done, he prepped the rice and put it into the rice cooker. Then, he cracked some eggs and fried them with the ham.

 

Within the hour, his dinner was done and he sat down at this little dining area to eat. Since there wasn't anyone watching, he basically garbed  down the food, taking short breaks to drink water in between. His eyes was tearing up from the hot spicy food but it satisfied his taste buds.

 

When we was done with his meal, he sat there content. Suddenly thinking of his phone, he went to his room and unplugged it from the charger. The time now was 8:38pm.

He thought of how Wonwoo's shop closed at 10:30 and how he _does_ want to go. He looked down at his phone again. Will he answer if he called now? Well, he could try...

 

He let his finger hover on top of the call button for a moment, still contemplating. Then, he let his finger tap and held his phone up at his ear.

 

He sat down on the couch. The line was ringing but it wasn't picking up. After a few more rings, he was ready to give up when it picked up.

 

"Hello? Junhui?"

 

"Ah, Wonwoo... Hello"

 

"Why are you calling? What's the occasion?"

 

"Uh, I was just thinking whether I could go to your cafe tonight. Do you mind?"

 

"No, of course not. Do you wanna come now or..?"

 

"Are you busy now?"

 

"Quite"

 

"You close at 10:30, right?"

 

"Yes, I do. Come over then? We could talk without customers disturbing. I can't guarantee that you'll get to see the cats though. They have a sleep curfew. Except Rexy. That God forsaken cat– she hates sleeping at night"

 

Junhui chucked

 

"Send me the address, okay?"

 

"I will"

 

"Okay then, Wonwoo, see you then"

 

"Mhm, bye"

 

"Bye"

 

As soon as Wonwoo hung up, Junhui felt a smile spreading on his face. He said that they could talk without customers disturbing. As in. Just the two of them. In a quiet cafe. Late at night. The beats of his heart quickened as he gathered the dishes to wash.

 

On the table, his phone chimed

 

_Wonwoo has sent you a location_

 

—

 

Wonwoo fiddled with his broom, twirling it more than using it to sweep. The last customer just left and that meant that Junhui was on his way. He felt giddy, excited and just about to faint. It could be low blood sugar but he also felt like it was Junhui. In any case, he poured himself a cup of orange juice. Rexy was still mingling. Tonight he let her.

 

His eyes land on the locked front door and down on his phone. Huh. He should probably leave the door unlocked so Junhui could come in. Once the broom was stored away, he unlocked the door and sat down. He made sure to text Junhui about it before resting his head on the table. He felt his eyelids grow heavy.

 

—

 

Wonwoo[10:25pm✓]: the door's unlocked. Just come in later

Junhui [10:27pm✓]: Waaaah really?🌸o.o okay then!!

 

—

 

Junhui placed his hand on the door. He has arrived at Wonwoo's cafe and it was pretty dim, save for the sign board's light (Wonwoo's P(r)aw(n)s ; how ironic when the man himself can't even eat seafood) and some lights inside. Wonwoo was waiting for him and when they both sat down, they will have a nice chat about their lives and once finished, they will both go back home and Junhui will be the happiest man tonight.

 

With a deep breath, he entered the cafe

 

The first word that came to mind when he saw the atmosphere was 'cozy'. Most of the lights were off with only the ones atop the counter details and some spots were on. He looked around. Where was Wonwoo? Surely he would have come put to greet him. His eyes searched the space.

 

There he was

 

Wonwoo was sat on the table at the far right, head in his folded arms. He was asleep, Junhui realized. Junhui approached closer. The wall lamp illuminated Wonwoo, giving him an ethereal glow. His face was expressionless but peaceful. Junhui squatted down and put his arm and head on the table.

 

This Wonwoo... Was endearing. He could count the individual lashes that shadowed his eyes. He could smell the coffee scent coming from Wonwoo. How his lips were forming a little smile as he slept peacefully. Junhui almost wanted to stop time, so this moment can last forever. Unconsciously, his hand went up to caress Wonwoo's cheeks.

 

Wonwoo jerked awake.

 

Shock and confusion was scribbled all over this face as he looked from Junhui back to his surrounding. Reality must have hit him because he facepalmed himself

 

"I am. So sorry. I fell asleep" Wonwoo said.

 

"It's alright." Junhui stood up. "Tiring day right?"

 

"Please have a seat. Do you want coffee? I could make some coffee"

 

"Oh gosh. Coffee is the last thing I want now. I survive on those on a daily"

 

"Ah"

 

Junhui and Wonwoo, both now seated, looked at each other. The familiarity of each other settled into the air.

 

Wonwoo cleared his throat. "Well. How'd you like the cafe?"

 

"It's wonderful. I love how cozy it is."

 

"It's a pity that I had to put the kitties to sleep. Otherwise I would have introduced you to them one by–"

 

Before he could finish his sentence, a timid meow came from behind Wonwoo. Junhui laughed. It seems there's another soul here besides them tonight.

 

"You wanted to introduce me?" Junhui said and chuckled

 

"Ah... That's Rexy. She's our... 'night guard'"

 

Junhui bent down to pick her up and placed Rexy on his lap. He felt a fond connection to Rexy. "She's cute"

 

"She's naughty. But it seems that she likes you a lot. Rexy usually doesn't stay on one's lap for longer than three seconds"

 

"Maybe it's my handsome look?" Junhui gave a sly look to Wonwoo.

 

"Pfft you wish" Wonwoo said and scratched Rexy's head. She purred

 

"Um.. so.."

 

"Hmm?" Junhui was busy cooing the cat to notice the change in expression of Wonwoo

 

Junhui looked back up to Wonwoo,  and saw how red Wonwoo had become.

 

"Hey... Are you alright?"

 

"I- uh, Junhui listen"

 

With that, Junhui snapped into attention. As if sensing the change in atmosphere, Rexy hopped of Junhui's lap and sha-shayed her way to the back room.

 

"Junhui, I... I know it's only been a few months since we met but... How do you feel about me?"

 

 _I feel like tackle kissing you every time I see you,_ was Junhui's first thought. But of course he didn't say that. Was he that stupid?

 

Maybe

 

"I, um, you're kind and noble... and... And handsome, I guess?" _Wrong you're  so beautiful and ethereal, it's unbelievable how I can still hold beck in front of you_

 

" Any... Any other feelings?"

 

Junhui's heart skipped a beat as he realized what was happening. He reached over and held Wonwoo's hand. The arm with the wound.

 

"What about you, Wonwoo? How do you feel about me?"

 

Wonwoo seemed to be moved by that sentence alone and Junhui felt his hand start trembling.

 

"Wonwoo..."

 

"Junhui, I... " Wonwoo had his eyes shut now. He must be nervous so Junhui pulled him into a hug.

 

"Call me Jun"

 

"Jun-ah" but Wonwoo was choking on words. So Junhui said it for him

 

"Wonwoo, I like you"

 

They stayed in that position for a while. They loved each other and that was all that mattered

 

—

 

The leaves beneath the Autumn sky crunched with every step the two men took. In one of their arms was a fostered kitten, snoozing off. The breeze was gentle. The leaves were falling. And so were the two men.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
